Curiouser and Curiouser
by darcy inwonderland
Summary: Alice Liddell stumbles upon a apartment owned by a friendly guy named Gio and, in desperate need of a home, she stays there. She has no idea that Gio, her cat Dinah, and a whole team of people are out to lure her into a dark trap. Meanwhile, the good peop
1. Default Chapter

Curiouser and Curiouser chapter 1

Alice approached the apartment building with her cat Dinah in her arms. It was turning night and the sky was orange and pink and purple. She walked past all of the buildings, all identical with brick walls and grey stone stairs. "Here we go, Dinah," She told her kitty and stepped up to house #46. She admired her clothing in the window, a white zip up hoodie with stars across the chest, a blue ruffly skirt, and pink and white legwarmers. She sighed and petted Dinah before walking inside. She was greeted by a rush of warm air and purple striped wallpaper. It was bright and clean and homey inside in the hallway. She felt very welcome here. There were doors on either side of her and a carpetted staircase leading up. She took the staircase and stared face to face with aparment #7. She knocked hesitantly and stroked Dinah's head.  
A voice called from inside, "Who is it?" It was a male.  
"Alice Liddell!" She cleared her throat, "About the ad in the paper!" She called.  
The door opened and a guy with purple hair, purple pants, and a pink and purple striped sweater greeted her.  
"Come in, Alice," He greeted her warmly, "Oh-this must be Dinah!" He rubbed her cat's head.  
Alice stepped inside and gave him a puzzled look, "How did you know my cat was Dinah...?" "Oh, heh heh," He chuckled, "Lucky guess." He smiled sweetly.  
Alice shook her head and put Dinah down on the black carpet. The room was small and purple with a kitchen and living room attached. There were christmas lights around the ceiling, and that's when she noticed those were the only lights. "Take a seat," He led her to the purple couch and sat next to her, "I'm Gio and you're here about the roomate offer?" "Yeah," "Okay, so I need you income and yearly salary and there are some papers..." Gio fumbled around with the documents on his glass coffee table.  
"Gio," She grasped his arm and he stopped shuffling, "Just please let me move in. Like, now. I need a place to stay. Please just give me a chance I'll get a job as soon as I can I just really need a place to stay right now." "Are from off the street?" Gio looked at her concerned.  
"No-not really." Alice shook her head, "I just need a home." Gio smiled sweetly, " So...are you hungry? Tired? Do you need a shower?" "I could use a bed..." Alice yawned. She was so grateful this guy was letting her stay here in this warm cozy house, she didn't even think about who he was or what he might do to her. She just was so excited to have a place.  
Gio showed her into a doorway by the TV stand and inside was a queen sized bed with a purple canopy and a dresser and computer desk. There was a door near the bed, but Alice was so tired she didn't care what it was. She curled up under his bed sheets and closed her eyes.  
"Thank you," She told him, "We will definately talk tomorrow." She said and nodded off.  
Gio grinned and closed the door behind him. iShe's hotter than I thought.../i Looking around his apartment to make sure noone was there, he changed into his cat form. She's so vulnerable...It'll be a peice of cake. Queen will be proud of me. And so will Dinah... He jumped up on the open window sill and hopped down onto the street. He had seen his lover Dinah jump out as soon as Alice had let the cat down on the floor.  
Cheshire Cat prowled into the alley way between his apartment and another one. The ground was damp and cold. It had just rained. Something in the shadows stirred and Cheshire Cat pounced, pinning down a defenseless feline.  
"Dinah..." He grinned.  
Dinah looked up at Cheshire Cat and rolled her eyes. They both turned back into humans and lay there intertwined on the wet ground. "You little..." She growled and pushed him away, "I was scared out of my mind I thought you were a fucking dog or something!" "Baby don't be mad..." He tried to kiss her and she turned her head. Dinah clawed Gio and stood up, brushing off her outfit, a black and pink lacey corset, black frilly mini skirt, and thigh high black and pink striped socks. Her shoes lifted her 3 inches off the ground and had ballerina laces that went up her legs.  
"Don't call me baby, jerkoff." She crossed her arms.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He persisted to call her by that name.  
"It's Alice! She's fucking driving me insane!" Dinah exclaimed, "She's so..so...INNOCENT it makes me sick! I don't know WHY on EARTH or WONDERLAND the Red Queen assigned me to her. Does she WANT to drive me mad??" "Baby, we're all mad here." He told her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Fuck off." She snapped away from him.  
"Well, you are good for the job," He said.  
"Wha?" "You're smart and intelligent and you know just what to do to make her fall into our traps." He told her, "And now that we have Bunny working as our bait..." He licked his lips.  
"Bunny, that whore." Dinah huffed.  
"Yeah-but you're so much prettier," He told Dinah, stroking her face.  
Dinah's eyes lit up, "You've never said that to me before!" She threw her arms around him.  
iYeah I have... /iHe thought, iI just fucked you so hard you couldn't remember anything the next morning.../i Gio and Dinah kissed passionately in the alley. iYeah... /ihe thought, iLife is good...and Queen will be so happy to hear that we have Alice now. Everything will begin and Wonderland will be OUR Wonderland in no time.../i

thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!! I will love you forever 3 And I'll review one of your stories! 


	2. the good guys

Curiouser and Curiouser chapter 2

Jarred and Jack finished their song, listening to the applause and whistling of the crowd. They had been singers at the Curious Oyster Club for 5 years and were the main attraction ever since they first started there.  
There were many hott performers at the Club, like Rosalita and Roseanne, Bud, and Twinkle their cute bartender, to name a few. But Jarred and Jack were the best redheaded duet on the block.  
Jarred took Jack's hand and excitedly stumbled backstage. "You were so good," Jarred told Jack and put his arm around him.  
"No-you were! I tripped on my own foot!" Jack replied, rocking back and forth.  
"Yeah, but it was cute!" Jarred smiled.  
"We did good tonite," Jack kissed Jarred's lips for a long time.  
"Hey guys, watch where you're making out," A girl's voice came from behind, "You almost stumbled into me." "Oh, sorry Rosalita!" Jack apologized and looked up at Rosalita and Roseanne who were about to go on stage. Rosalita and Roseanne were two of the first performers at that Club. They were both great singers, and great dressers. They were always fashionable in vintage lacey dresses with bows and layers. Rosalita was dressed in red, and Roseanna in white.  
"It's okay," Rosalita patted Jack's fluffy red head, "You guys are cute so I forgive you." "Aw-Rosa!" Jarred smiled, "Hey-were's Bud?" "Bud is with some guests up in the VIP lounge. They requested her so she's hangin out with them." Rosalita explained.  
"Oh I love that girl. She's so sweet," Jack crooned.  
"C'mon Roseanne, we're on," Rosalita told her partner and they went throught the curtain and onstage.  
"So....we're alone now," Jarred smiled.  
"I'm hungry. Let's eat AND THEN blow eachother," Jack suggested.  
"Kiss me," Jarred pulled his lover close to him and they kissed passionately, they're teeth colliding and tongues intertwining.  
"Dudes! Break it up!" A girl's voice called, "This is important!" Jarred and Jack pulled away from eachother and stood face to face with a worried Bud. She was breathing hard like she had just ran down to them.  
"What up, Bud?" Jarred asked.  
Bud was just turned 18 and one of the most charming and sweet chicks at the Curious Oyster. She was wearing a red bow in her black and hair and was dressed in a black shirt with a rose on the chest and tight red pants with a studded belt. She had been taken in from off the street by Rosalita and Roseanne, who took care of her when she was 16 until she was 18. Then she got her job there, singing and playing her guitar. She was also the messenger of their queen, Miss Caterpillar. Miss Caterpillar generally ruled Wonderland, keeping it safe from harm and happy and full of nonsense. She and the Queen of Hearts used to get along...until one day when Miss Caterpillar betrayed her. But she did not do it on purpose. Nor did she want to. Now Miss Caterpillar has to keep Wonderland safe from the Red Queen's revenge to take over. She gave Alice the key to Wonderland and special powers, and Bunny and the rest of the creatures who were still on the good side powers also. "It's Bunny, she's here!" Bud whispered like someone might be listening.  
"Bunny??!" Jack opened his eyes wide, "She never leaves Wonderland!" "Yeah, exactly! But she's here with one of the Queen of Heart's card guards..." Jack and Jarred gasped.  
"I think she's being held hostage," Bud bit her lip, "but why?" "Who knows..." Jack shook his head in dismay.  
"I wonder..." Jarred paused, "Could it have anything to do with Alice...?" "Our savior? Why would they want Bunny for Alice?" Bud questioned.  
"Because Alice always chases Bunny, even if it's into a trap," Jarred said.  
"But...why Alice???" Bud asked.  
"Because...Alice is very powerful. She is also very vunerable and easily tricked. That key to Wonderland could easily fall into the wrong hands," Jarred explained, "And whoever has the key can just walk right in, and take over. That key holds ultimate power. Whoever has it could control everything! The sun, the moon, the world, the creatures and people!" Jarred paused, "For Alice's safety and Wonderland's safety, Alice has no idea she possesses this power. She must find out when the time comes. And then we will all be safe. Wonderland and everybody. That's why she is our savior." "We must get some creatures," Jack interrupted, "to help us. We have to get Alice to come to our side and use her power for good." Bud gasped, "Does our queen know about this kidnapping, or the Red Queen's plan?" "You'd better tell her!" Jack said.  
"I can't...I have to get back to Bunny and the card guard..." Bud bit her lip, "You guys aren't busy...tell her! Warn her!" Bud ran away.  
Jarred looked at Jack, "Or we could..." "Blow eachother?" Jack smiled brightly.  
"And THEN warn Wonderland," Jarred agreed and wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing him and undoing his belt buckle. They stumbled into the small backstage bathroom, laughing and kissing.  
Miss Caterpillar would have to wait about half and hour. Right now there was so unfinished business to attend to.

thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Tell me what you think and I'll love you forever3 And I'll review one of your stories too! 


End file.
